The Audio Diaries of John Reemus
by shadowsofthealmighty
Summary: Take a look into the mind of the self-proclaimed King of Atalntis. Meant to expand on the main antagonist of my tale Atlantis Risen. Please read the main story.


The Audio Diaries of John Reemus

Note: I do not own _Bioshock_ nor any related copyrights such as Rapture, ADAM, EVE, Hephaestus, and other such related concepts and names.

February 2, 1968: "Breakdown"

Well, it finally happened, the whole system blew out. First the whole incident in 1960 with the EMP knocking out my power feed and now this?! (Mutterings) Looks like I'll have to go topside again. I have gained… no more patience for my years of waiting in this bunker. This has to be fixed now and should I die…

February 3, 1968 "No Enemies"

They say that slow and steady wins the race. Well, looks like my standing still has won all of my races. Ryan's dead. Atlas is nowhere to be seen, I assume he's dead too. Lamb's gone too, the bitch. Now, I'm here with Hephaestus all to myself. Looks like I'm in charge by default.

February 10, 1968 "Power"

Power's back on. Managed to rebuild that rusting wreck of a pheromone control system in Ryan's office. Still, I can't be sure how long this is going to last. Hephaestus was hit pretty bad by the explosion at Fontaine Futuristics. It brought down a whole tightly connected network of power lines. Still, first things first, need to assert dominance…

March 13, 1968 "Euthanasia"

Hephaestus simply cannot take care of this huge city in its crippled state. I've been forced to cut power to specific sections, euthanasia if you will. Lamb would have called it: sacrificing the few for the good of the many. (Chuckling) In a strange way, I miss her stupid ramblings. There's only one way to help "the many," put all the power into capable hands… my hands…

August 4, 1968 "Crowning Ceremony"

Just earlier this week one of the splicers called me, "your majesty." I cannot say that I hadn't considered the title. Still, I have to say that I have inherited the title from Ryan once he croaked. After all, who else knows how to run this place? I set up a crowning ceremony for tonight. I will now be the King of Atlantis.

September 11, 1968 "Rebels"

I have seen the face of my enemy for the first time. It turns out that this kraut, Brigid Tennenbaum, came back down here _after_ fleeing to the surface. She's either stupid or extremely crazy. Now, she and her little friend Victor, I found his name in my employee directory, are conducting raids on my little controlled stockpiles. I have to deal with this, but where do they come from?

February 3, 1969 "My Army"

It has been a full year as the undisputed leader of this city. Tennenbaum still vexes me, but I have a solution, I have organized an army of splicers, trained them, and armed them to search and destroy with efficiency. It shouldn't be long before they are caught and destroyed.

May 29, 1969 "More Enemies"

Looks like I'm not the only one trying to run this city. Apparently, someone has set up a separate power system in Prosperity Peak. I sent some soldiers over their, but the security systems destroyed them. Never mind, it doesn't seem to threaten my rule here. I need to be more watchful for those underground…

June 2, 1970 "Madness"

Am I going mad? Certainly I have waited down here for years now, without any proper human contact. Sure there are splicers, but they aren't exactly human. Any other humans want to kill me. So, am I mad? No… There's no time to go mad. I have a city to run. I have a project to finish. Yes… once it's done… they'll all see…

December 25, 1970 "Christmas"

I have reinstated Christmas. Now, the splicers flock to me and give me presents of their own making. Yes, they are rough and often miserable excuses for even trash, not a single scrap of creativity or true talent among them anymore. Still, it's the… motivation that counts. The bow to me. They worship me. It feels great to be the King.

March 1, 1971 "Almost Complete"

I have a planned completion estimate! I have an actual god-damn estimate when it's going to be done! Sometime late October, the project will be finished. I have to step up arming the splicers. I need to train more soldiers. I need to make sure that that fucking TENNENBAUM doesn't get any closer to Hephaestus! If anyone so DARES as to stop me…. They won't…. They won't…

October 14, 1971 "Surface Contact"

Some surface-dwellers tried to contact us today. I sunk their vessel. Done and done. We are ahead of schedule on the project, we cannot afford to deal with anyone else. I'm almost done. I can only… what? What the fuck? WHO'S MESSING WITH THE POWER LINES!?


End file.
